The Renholders Chapter One
by XxSaroxX
Summary: Chapter one... just read it please?


The Renholders  
  
Book One: 3 Libras 

By: XxSaroxX 

Chapter One  
It was a dark and stormy night full of anticipation. Tomorrow I finally got my shot at battling Steven Stone, the champion. We've been friends for years, but have been separated for the last three and I've not a clue if his battle tactics are the same as before. If they are I'll beat him easily. I trained my whole team to go good against his.  
Scratching Axl, my Mightyena behind the ears, I stared about the room. It was a small room, pitch black except when there was a crack of lightning every now and then, with a bunk on each side. I sat in the center of the room my black cloak wrapped around me and Axl's chin resting on my knee. He slept soundly, not a noise, but Wraith my Swampert on the other hand. His snores were what kept me awake and what made the other people who shared my room to go else where seeking shelter. That was fine with me; I'm not much of a people person. Watching the frenzied storm made me think, oddly, of Steven.  
  
[Flashback]  
I was seven when Mother, Father, and I moved to Mossdeep. Father was an astronaut and Mother was devoted enough to follow him where he went. We lived well until the Stones moved in next door. Not that it was bad for me; Steven and I became great friends. He was ten at the time and my ray of sunshine in these hard times. Father was hardly ever around any more and when he was it brought pain to us all. Mother was lonely. Her job made her embarrassed and sick. She never told me anything about it, but I knew it was wrong. Mr. Stone was single so she went immediately to cling to him. Steven and I like stupid children ran off together thinking that what was going on was somehow our fault. The sword I found then is the same I carry now. We traveled upon the oceans on my Mudkip and his Wailmer. It was all a game for us, that of pokémon, swords, and pirates. Team Aqua pestered us a lot trying to steal our pokémon. One day we finally came upon this cave. Inside were mounds of jewels, weapons, and on a podium in the center of the room was a necklace of beautiful wonder. We both stared at it for a long time before he wandered off to root through our treasure. I grabbed the closest thing nearby, which was a broken sword and smashed the glass that protected the necklace. I took it out and stared into the gem. It looked like a snowstorm brewing in it, ever moving. This necklace was mine, I knew immediately. I put it on and tucked it into my shirt. I've never been able to take it off, so I still wear it now. Once we grabbed all we wanted we decided to hightail it back home before the pirates came to find us there. Turns out during the weeks of our absence my parents got a divorce and Mother had already moved away. When I think back at it I find it horrible that my Mother would just leave me. Mr. Stone was still living in the same house. He was very happy to see his son and took me in. My Father never knew-he was too busy with his work. That was until that day in the alley... We lived happily together and we started our journey together. During a tournament in Slateport we got separated. I searched for days, but never found him again. I continued on. It wasn't until two years later that I heard he became the Hoenn's youngest champion ever at age 15. During those two years though I feared for him, worried for him, and sent my heart out to him for his safety. It was only when I finally made it to the Elite Four did I realize that I really did miss that crazy boy and needed him. Him and his father were the only family I ever knew... [End Flashback]  
Sighing, I turn from the window. I was 15 now which would make him 19. I wonder if he still remembers me? As if sensing my worry, Wraith awoke and jumped from the bunk. The room shook. I looked up at him as he walked to me and patted me on the back. I remember him when I got him as a cute little rebellious Mudkip. Smiling, I watch as that big hulk sits down and grins at me.  
"You worry so child, what about?" His voice was deep and wise. I've always got good advice from him.  
"Steven-I don't think he'll remember me..." Wraith's smile grows broader and his eyes mist over with memories.  
"He'll remember you, for sure... but I wonder if Violet will remember me..." He gets this love struck look on his face that breaks my heart. Violet was Steven's Wailmer. If she had evolved Wraith would be but a grain of sand to her. He shakes his head quickly and stares seriously at me.  
"He will-don't worry. Now sleep." His fin waved over my eyes and I felt instantly drowsy. In moments I drifted off to sleep Steven's face when he was thirteen fresh in my mind.  
  
I'm broken.  
  
Many hours later I awoke to the sound of birds cawing. Sitting bolt up I squint around for the clock. Oh dang, I forgot. Getting up and going into the bathroom I take a quick shower then pop my contacts in. Much better. Brushing my teeth and hair at basically the same time, I glance out into the room at the clock.  
"WAAHH!" It was 9:57. The battle started at ten. Quickly calling all my pokémon except Axl in their pokéballs, I run out the room, my pack hanging limply on my back and my sword tied crudely to my side. Axl ran along side of me.  
"What's the rush?" He asked in his bored, laid back tone. I scowled.  
"The battle!" He nods as if he understands and races ahead. The big velvet red doors lay ahead and Axl stood up against them barking and wagging his tail. Coming up to the door I stop and lean against it taking large gulps of breaths. That was a long run. After my breath was caught and stuffed back in my ribs, I bang on the door. Axl jumped around yipping happily. He loved battles and he knew this one was very important well after he was reminded that it was. After a few moments the door opens slowly. I was embarrassed to find that the stands already had people in there waiting for the match. Mr. Stone sat in there and to my shock so did my father. As did Professor Birch with his son Brenden, my rival. He is such a jerk. I met him after Steven and I got separated.  
"And our opponent is finally here! Sarabando!" I scowled. That was my name, but I was called Saro, said like sorrow. My real name reminded me too much of my heritage.  
"It's Saro." The deep voice echoed across the room, but it just made the crowd go even crazier. Stepping onto my side of the arena I look across at Steven. He looked very handsome. His silver hair was long, to his chin, and he was much taller and muscular. But he looked different... I couldn't figure out what. I smiled over at him and he smiled a small one back. I saw attached to his back by a satchel was a medium sized battle-axe and a dagger was tied to his belt on either side. At his side was this funny creature that oddly resembled Violet.  
"Everyone knows the rules, right? ...Saro goes first as the guest. Six pokémon each and a limit of 10 items used! I..." I didn't hear the rest; I knew the rules of a Neo battle by heart. We weren't supposed to know each other because they would think he would let me win. So we had to play it out like we didn't know each other, which he blew by saying I was Saro. I sigh and glance at Axl.  
"Ok, you must forget you've been friends with these pokémon, understand? Battle like we're battling Team Aqua." I murmur out of the corner of my mouth. Grabbing a Greatball at random I call out Falcon. The bird of darkness soared up into the air giving his caw and landing lightly on my other side. My cute little Swablu was always dark and mysterious so this form suited him. He evolved during the night, which turned him into Moncheria instead of Alteria. He's very rare and Professor Birch said he was the second of his kind to exist in at least a century. Axl walked out onto the field after I put a focus band on him. Falcon stepped out after I gave him our secret weapon. Steven smirked across the field. He didn't know Falcon's item or his secret move. Nobody did except the necklace and me. I clutched it a moment feeling the iciness of it and could feel the power of its element shoot through my body. It dropped back into my t-shirt.  
"Go Violet and Hansueu!" The small creature at his side hopped onto the field and out of one pokéball came a Steelix. So he has steel pokémon now? I remember when Hansueu was an Onix he was a great fighter. The four pokémon stare each other down before I give the orders. I tell Falcon to fly up and use flamethrower on Hansueu whom I know was the weaker of the two. Axl was to concentrate on dodging the attacks and using agility until he could find an opening to use Ice Blade-a TM I made-on Violet. Steven yelled for them to dodge and if possible for Hansueu to use rock slide on Falcon and for Violet to use psychic. Steelix couldn't avoid Falcon's attack and that weakened him drastically. Violet couldn't catch Axl, but got Falcon making him plummet from the sky. They stood catching their breaths a moment, Hansueu burned horribly and Falcon squeezing his eyes shut shaking his head. Reaching out, I placed my hand on Falcon's neck absorbing the psychic pain. I could take it, he couldn't. He had a horrible weakness to it. Flinching as I take my hand away I look up at Steven. He just stared with wonder. There was nothing in the rulebook that said the trainer couldn't take his or her pokémon's pain, but it was very uncommon. Once I myself shook the pain off, I commanded Axl to jump Violet and use Ice Blade. A shriek filled the hall as Axl's claws turned this eerie icy blue and imbedded themselves into the little creature repeatedly. It pained me to see that pain be put to that tiny creature, but knew it was the only way to beat it. When Axl was done with her she was bleeding badly. Her eyes, blue as the clearest ocean looked up at me with this horrible sad look. I mouthed that I was sorry and she fainted. A gasp over came the crowd. It was very unlikely that anyone got Violet KOed. Steven quickly gave her a nice healing leave to suck on and placed her just outside the battling rink next to him. Violet never had a pokéball; she never desired to be in one. Hansueu burrowed underground.  
"Falcon! Fly!" I bellowed feeling the vibration of the digging creature. Falcon darted up into the sky narrowly missing the shower of rocks that came from the Steelix as he surfaced. Steven called to the field his Armaldo, Kitrin, and commanded she use leaf blade on Axl. I smiled. Either this was going to be very easy or he was setting a trap. Falcon had perched on a ledge up in the pointed roof and stared down with razor sharp red eyes at the new creature that appeared. In a split second, even with Axl powered up with agility, a powerful leaf blade hit him. The dog stumble backward red slash marks on his face and neck. He moaned pitifully and dived at the creature clamping his teeth onto her. She shrieked and swung around wildly to shake Axl off. He flew off and into the wall. Before slumping into a fainted position he gave me this odd look and smiled. I raced over to him and hauled his limp body back to my box laying him gently beside me. I gave him a healing leaf to chew on. I took the focus band off him and I pondered for a second then grabbed a pokéball.  
"Falcon!" The bird swooped down at me as Steven tended to his pokémon. The crowd was disappointed that this battle wasn't going by fast. I could tell by their expressions. Father was actually smiling at me. So was Mr. Stone, well he kind of went between us... mostly on Steven so we wouldn't get caught.  
"Ok, what you are going to do is fill the area with flames, that'll get them both harshly and if Hansueu still hasn't fainted in the flurry I'll let out Nimbus to get him. Ok?" Falcon nods and shoots up into the air. I took another pokéball out.  
"Come on Nimbus-please try your best." I whisper to the pokéball and give it a kiss. Flames filled the arena and I could hear cries of pain from Steven's side. There was a roar that rattled the roof. My red Gyarados has a huge resistance to fire and half to grass. He dived into the fire and shot a horrible red hydro pump at Steelix, who fainted instantly. A second later Steven had called back Steelix and sent out a Skarmory. The steel bird cawed and stared at us blankly with pit red eyes. I've never seen a bird of such intense furor it scared me. I think her stare could have killed me dead right there. Falcon hopped over to me and I gave him a super healing leaf. He placed it on his tongue and sucked it happily. He was addicted to the crap. I wasted so much buying him the stuff to keep him happy. But he was the healthiest of my pokémon and his hit points skyrocketed.  
"Nimbus use hydro pump followed with dragon rage on the steel bird, ok?" He nods his great head and lifts it from the low position on the ground. Stretching to his real height, Nimbus was indeed a truly gigantic pokémon. He weighted more them my Snorlax whom slept peacefully in the daycare. The old couple that owned it said if he could stay to ward off Team Aqua and Magma then he can stay as long as he wants free of charge. I told Falcon to do hell's dive on Kitrin and he nodded soaring into the sky. A pokéball on my belt rattled.  
"Saro! I wana battle!" Came the hollowed voice of Maroon from her pokéball. It shook some more. I flicked it and she groaned but shut up. Maroon was my Plusle and she was very noisy, couldn't keep a secret that's why I couldn't let her out. Believe me I wanted to battle with her. She packed a lot of power for such a little thing she was growing though. At an odd rate Professor Birch said. She now came up to my knee and stood on her obvious rabbit haunches. Maybe it was something she ate-she eats a lot. Before I realized what had happened, Maroon's distraction I now call it, I found my huge Gyarados falling into a faint, bloody red and Kitrin flat out replaced with an Aggron.  
"Wraith! Wraith! Get out here quick!" I hurled the great ball, but to my shock out came Maroon. She gave off a powerful lightning that touched the roof and turned towards me.  
"I SAID I WANT TO BATTLE!" The creature roared giving me a shock. I shook my head and fumbled with her pokéball. Wraith had come out of her pokéball and stretched with a groan.  
"By god is that pokéball tiny, how can you live in there Maroon? Maroon? Crap!" He dived at the little creature, but it was too late. She turned and noticed Steven. She had always had a crush on him and so she stood there comical hearts for eyes. She charged at him and ran into him with more strength then he knew from her. He fell backwards. The crowd had gotten silent.  
"Oh Stevie! I missed you! How a come you left? Saro was so sad, she cried and cried and cried!" She fell silent after the crowd did. Standing up on the boy's chest she looked around. Laughing stupidly, her eyes crinkled shut, she rubbed the back of her head.  
"Uhh... Opps..." She muttered quietly turning to look at me. My face was hot, embarrassed and I was angry. I can't believe she told him that I cried. I can't believe she didn't listen to me.  
"It looks as though we have a situation here..." The announcer said. His voice had an obvious edge to it. I suppose he didn't like reporting rules broken. My father stood.  
"I knew being friends with that boy would bring nothing good upon you! Now look, you blew your chance of ever becoming a champion! You disgrace the family!"  
"You don't know anything!" I cry turning to glare at him. "You were always at work! And when you came you screamed and hurt Mother!" He fell silent. I wasn't even going to mention that one brutal beating he gave me once he found I was living with the Stones. He took me into the alley and nearly killed me he beat me so hard. The only people who know about that are Mr. Stone, him, and myself. I've never told Steven. I don't want him to know that. Mr. Stone turned to glare at him. He remembered. Quickly I called back my pokémon, so did Steven. Before I called Axl into his Greatball I said sorry because he despises the things. We were going to be in huge trouble. Not only will I have to go to jail for a couple of months, but also I'll never be able to become the Hoenn champion like father said. Steven will be banned from the Hoenn elite and also will be sent to jail, but for longer. I knew a lot of people who found these rules stupid and unfair. I was one of them and so were Mr. Stone, his son, Professor Birch, and his son. Steven ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug and kissed me on the cheek. Letting me go he smiled.  
"I had to keep myself from doing that the whole battle." He says cheerfully. He pulls me towards the door and saw it barred. The announcer stood there.  
"J&J are going to be very angry you broke their rules. You're the first one, you'll get the harshest punishment..." The man had a cold voice when he wasn't talking into the microphone. I pulled my sword from its crude belt and pointed it at him.  
"Move." Pointing a weapon at somebody is also a crime. We can only carry them around for looks and status, but most who carry them do know how to use them. He scowled, but moved slowly aside. Keeping it pointed at his neck, I nod at Steven to go.  
"Follow and I'll kill you." Threaten of death was also a crime. Damn, I'll be spending years if I'm caught-if the announcer snitches, or the crowd. I'll be in a dark dank cell for a long time. Kicking the man down, I retie my sword and race after Steven. He was taking the side route to Mt. Hitachi. I've never been there before.  
"Wait up!" I call. Maroon bursts out of her pokéball and perches on my shoulder clinging to the neck of my shirt. She let out a scared sob.  
"I'm so sorry Saro, I should have listened to you..."  
"It's over now, just make yourself useful and keep anyone off our backs... by the way that was one of your best thunders, I really felt the shock." She smiled weakly through the tears that cascaded down her face. I ran into Steven. He had stopped and was furiously punching numbers into a keypad next to a sliding steel door. Frustrated, he slammed his fist against the steel door leaving a dent. I stared at it shocked he was that strong? With a growl, he dug his fingers into the sides and ripped the door away like it was cardboard. I was paralyzed with shock... that was what was different. That cold, steely look to him... Did he find an elemental necklace? Steel? I had no more time to wonder as he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the inky black room. Maroon shocked something behind us. This was all happening so fast that my mind was spinning. Where were we? Why are people chasing us? What the hell is going on? There was a cry of dismay from Steven and his hand fell from mine. He fell to the ground. Fumbling around, I found what had made him fall. An arrow had found itself in his chest. Snipers, lord.  
"Maroon, be careful and snoop the snipers out. Once you find them you may do what you please with them," I whispered patting the little creatures head. She nods evilly and scurries off.  
"Steven? Are you ok?" I was about two inches from his motionless face. Sniffing, I tried hard to hold back tears. They never worked, they didn't bring him back last time, so I doubt if he's dead they won't this time. The announcer and my father stormed into the room followed closely by Brenden. I could see their bright white eyes full of fury in the darkness. There was a crack of thunder and a cry from above. I could hear as Maroon laughed as she ran. She was pure evil at times, I swear. Lightning lit up the room a moment. I dragged Steven back until I couldn't drag him no longer. Fumbling with his pokéballs, I let out Violet. She was still very weak and bleeding. When she saw me in the darkness she squeaked and backed away.  
"Shh... I'm sorry about before and I hope you'll forgive me, but Steven needs help now... we've got to get him to the hospital in Slateport. Do you know teleport?"  
"Y...yes, but I'm too weak." I yank a super heal leaf from my pack and give it to her. The affects take awhile, so I'd have to hold the pursuers off for a while. Standing I turn to face them. Another thunder lit up the room. The announcer held a dagger in each hand. My father had no weapons but his hands and Brenden had bow and arrow. The two men came at me and before anything an arrow shot out imbedding itself into the announcers back. He fell flat on his face with a moan. I was shocked in that second as Brenden attacked him and was brought down by Father. He held me down by my throat.  
"I should have killed you all those years back. You remember that? If that damned Stone hadn't found you, you'd be dead and none of this would be happening." He laughed. "You know you're not even my daughter. That ex-wife of mine's a slut. Maybe you've inherited it, eh?" This new bit of information was stored in my memory. Must find real father. My fist went out and I punched his square in the jaw. Brenden was just tearing the announcer apart and it disturbed me. Maybe once I had more time I'd think this over. His hand around my throat loosened and I gasped in air kicking him roughly aside.  
"Maroon! Hurry come back!" I scream before the man who's not my father tackles me again. I fall flat on my back and it knocks the air out of me. The man jumped back on me and threw punch after punch. Suddenly he gasps and fell off of me, an arrow deep in his back. I lay gasping. Brenden held his hand out to me. Without thinking, I take it and he pulls me up and into his arms. It was then I finally noticed that I had dropped my sword by Steven. What rotten luck.  
"What are you doing?" I groan squirming to try to brake free of his grasp. His lips found there way to my neck. I screamed once again for Maroon and tried to pull away. He had a strong grip. Oddly it was more so then my not father. Pushing me backwards we suddenly collide with a wall. I groan as it hurt being slammed into a steel wall. The ice ebbed at my conscious, but I pushed it back. If it came I would kill not only Brenden, but also anything that that man a sudden movement. It took a lot of strength to hold it back.  
"Violet?" She squeaked that she still wasn't strong enough, but then again the leaf hasn't been used up. A thunder lit up the room and I could see the pitch black eyes of Brenden just eating me. Maroon's evil cackle echoes around the room and a man falls from above his roasted body hitting the floor with a loud thump. Feeding on my soul. His lips roughly, lustily pressed against mine. Again I tried to pull away, but he just pressed me harder against the wall. I wondered how a boy my age could have such strength, so much more then a 30 something man.  
"I'm ready!" Violet squeaked. Another crack of thunder and then Maroon appeared. Brenden was pressing me so hard into the wall I thought my hips would shatter, my ribs crack, and I'd be boneless and fall to a limp gooey skin bag. One hand started to wander and I screamed a hollow yell from my throat and fought once more to get away. There was a bright flash and Brenden broke away falling backwards. My underwear popped as his hand fell from out of them. I shivered and kicked the roasted boy. Spitting out his taste, I rush over to Steven thinking nothing but I wanted so bad to take a long shower and wash Brenden's touch from me. Once the group of us was clumped around Steven, there was a bright light and we were gone from that room hopefully forever.  
Two days had passed and Steven still hasn't recovered. I've taken at least sixteen showers during the two days and had a dream the first night we arrived here about Brenden raping me. Maroon had to shock me to stop my screaming. I took a shower right after that also. Where we were located at was a small country hospital on the outskirts of Slateport. It was virtually empty and there were no TVs, which worked for our advantage.  
  
Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away.  
  
I awoke the third morning to find Maroon staring down at me. She was smiling vigorously.  
"Mr. Yamahas said he was stable and will be awaking sometime this morning-you don't want him to awake and not see you?" She asked with a giggle. Knocking her off me, I ran to take another shower and popped my contacts in. Maroon was still rolling on the floor laughing. Rolling my eyes, I exit the room slamming the door behind me. Her laughter followed me like a haunting ghost. I shivered. Something didn't feel right. I don't know what but I had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Maroon's laughter had stopped somewhat abruptly.  
"MAROON!" I dart back to my room just in time to see a dark figure disappear into the wall. Maroon was gone. Gathering my stuff, I run to Steven's room. The dark figure had entered the room as I did. In a moment, I had tackled him and yanked Maroon from his arms. He hissed this reptile like hiss and slithered away before I could question. Maroon was paralyzed, her blue eyes wide with what looked like fear.  
"Saro?" Steven's small, cracked voice came from the bed. I hopped up and over to the bed cradling Maroon in my arms. Looking down at him, I saw that his face for once in two days was flushed, but his eyes still looked hazy. He smiled weakly and I tried to smile back, but that feeling in the pit of my stomach still itched at me. His shirt had been ripped off and bandages covered the wound completely though dried blood was still on spots on his chest. I worried for him so hard that I did cry even though I had told myself repeatedly not to. I sobbed in the shower not only for him, but also about ¼ of it because of Brenden. That moment will never leave my mind and every night in my nightmares it just intensifies. His hardened black eyes just stared at me through their haziness and sickness.  
"How long have we been here? And where is here?" I tell him and then about the feeling in my gut and the incident with Maroon. He scowled then grimaced and then scowled again. Then an angry look crossed his face and he turned from me.  
"You know, I wasn't out cold... the whole time... I could hear and see, but couldn't really move..."  
"The doctor did say it narrowly missed your spine..." I interrupted. He looked back at me, fury in his eyes. They did not look hazy anymore. The fury was so intense that I had to pull back and just stare at him with fear. He's never looked so angry before.  
"I'll kill him." Was all he said. I swallowed and turned away looking out the window into the forest that surrounded this country hospital. So he must have saw. Grabbing my arm he pulls me towards him and inspects my neck.  
"He didn't hurt you too bad did he?" He asked softly his fury momentarily subsided. I shook my head and he sighs.  
"Sorry..." He lets go of my arm. It was red from where he had gripped it and I rubbed it to bring feeling back to it. He sighs. It was then I saw it. The chain had been twisted around his neck. I gently untangled it and stared somewhat blankly at the pendent. Rough silver liquid darted around inside the gem. He was of the element of steel. That's why he had a bunch of steel pokémon-he felt right in their presence. I didn't need ice pokémon to feel 'right'. My team suits me. They are perfectly balanced as I said before they were trained to go against the team Steven use to have. The doctor slowly entered the room. His eyes looked different though and I just stared at him.  
"The reptile has returned and he got your pokémon..." He sighed. Walking over to me, he lifts Maroon and stares into the creature's eyes. Muttering some words under his breath he takes a small packet from his cloak and sprinkles some silvery dust on her. She awakens instantly.  
"Saro! It was a human lizard and he was going to take me to his master!" She cries and scrambles out of the doctors arms to huddle in mine. As I calmed her I thanked the doctor and asked about this reptile lizard creature. The doctor sighs once more and seats himself in a chair.  
"The reptile-he is not man no reptile, but both. Genetically mutated by an experiment long forgotten, he wandered the earth for a long while before he ran into a bumbling trio. Their names were Jessie, James, and Meowth. The lizard helped them to the top, they are now called J&J and Meowth is an Isolates-some horrifying cat creature that has been seen only once before thousands of years ago, in return he wanted a cure to his sickness. Any ways, they betrayed him and send him away to an island in the middle of nowhere, Hoenn. Here he stalks looking for an end to his hiding, a cure to his mutation. To live he feeds on the souls of others... mostly pokémon." The man stopped. Gazing over at us he whistles softly. There was a swishing sound and the cloaked lizard man dashed through the wall to stand next to the doctor.  
"Doczor... zees kidz can't helpz me... zay..." The doctor silenced the lizard. Digging in his cloak the doctor pulled out a small old looking piece of paper. He held it out to me. Standing, I walk over and take it from him. Stopping though I look at the lizard man for a moment. He did not look that frightening. Once I was seated again I look at the paper. A paragraph in a different language was written on it.  
"Read it-I believe that it will work if you read it."  
"Why?" I ask looking up at the man.  
"You both are of elements-I've seen the necklaces." I make a little noise in the back of my throat and nod. Once again looking down at the paper, I try to say the words correctly in my mind. Steven nudges me so he can see it. At once he said the paragraph aloud. A bright flash lit up the room. Shielding my eyes, I look away and see rushing out of the window were silvery figures of pokémon and a couple humans. Souls-they now searched for their owner. I thought it sad because most of their humans would be dead. Living without a soul is very difficult if you are not evil and don't want the influence of evil to eat you away. A silvery figure ran into Maroon and she tumbled backwards. She hopped up a moment later her eyes brighter then before. Once the bright light left the room we saw standing there was a young man of about 29 or so. He wore limp torn clothing and soon fell weakly against the wall. My head then glanced at Steven questionably. How did he know the words so quickly?  
"It's Latin, I took Latin in school." He said with a grin. I rolled my eyes. He knew that Latin class would come in handy one day. The doctor clapped and said thank you. Looking back I saw as the doctor led the reptile man away. He stared at us and then mouthed thanks. I nod. The room was quiet again.  
"So... Let me see your team." I say with a smile. He smiles back and reaches for a Greatball on the side table at random.  
"Slateport-go." A metagross materialized on the other side of the bed and he roared.  
"Steven-are you ok?" He asks in a low rumbling voice. Steven nods and calls out Lillian. The pit eyed Skarmory appeared. She perched on the open win sill and stared out at the land giving us the cold shoulder. Steven shrugged and called out Rockie, which was the Aggron. After the rest was out, Violet hops on Steven's chest. He winces but says nothing.  
"The professor hasn't got a clue what species she is-so I just call her Violet the Violet. Original is it not?" He laughed slightly then asked for my team. He calls all his back except Violet. I let my out and introduce them. My Charizard, Flying Ember had to crouch and lower his head, but Nimbus couldn't even fit in the room. He appeared out side and roared. Steven admired my team, especially Falcon. Maroon, for once wanted to go in her pokéball and I called her back along with all my others except Axl. He stared at me grudgingly.  
"I'm sorry, but how else was I to get you out? I wasn't just going to leave you! And I sure as hell couldn't carry you." Axl smirks and turns his head laying it on his right paw. Steven was once again looking down at the paper when I turned to look at him. Violet perched on his shoulder also looking down.  
"I'm going to keep this-maybe it'll come in some use one day."  
The rest of the day went by slowly and when the doc came in to check Steven around 7 at night he brought the lizard man and we talked.  
"My name is Lezfort... Lez for short. I'm very sorry about you're Pulse, but I had to eat something... I..." I put my hand out for him to stop.  
"What is done is done, her soul is back in place so she's fine." I smile and go to studying the man's face. He had on new clothes now, but I didn't notice that. He was beautiful. It was odd to say that about a man, especially one who was once a lizard, but he was. He had the most intense purple eyes and hair the color of a night sky. He suddenly frowned.  
"What is it?" He asks. I shake my head blushing. I wonder if he was aware of it? Now he looked embarrassed because I was. What an odd man.  
"Nothing. So what are you going to do now?" I ask. He gets this fierce look on his face and clutched his fist.  
"I'm going to search down the people who did this to me and kill them." He said in a low angry voice. I nod knowingly. I knew he would because I would, but if he went after J&J, that'd be suicide. They are way out of anyone in this room's league. There has been times when someone tried to be assassinate them, but they're just untouchable. That's why we must follow their laws and their followers. Most people think they have some sort of dark magic-I think that, but also think they aren't immortal. They'll die one of these days.  
"Good luck to ye." I say with a tilt of my head. He smiled and so did his eyes.  
"You know-if you decide to do this, and I doubt you won't, you'll be on the top 10 most wanted, just like Steven and me here. Ha, ha." I snickered and he looked at me questionably. I explained about what happened because I knew I could trust him. All he really wanted was revenge against the ones who did that to him, nothing more. He looked shocked, even when I left the Brenden part out he still found it shocking. Laughing in my head I wondered if he doubted my words. I told him that I killed both my fake father and the announcer. Once the doc and Lez left, Steven looked at me. The bandage was gone as was the blood.  
"You healed fast."  
"I know that's what the doctor said." He murmured standing and walking to his pack in the corner. He yanked a clean white button up shirt from his pack and sets it on the bed. Tying his daggers to his belt on either side, he takes the blade off the fake axe and pulls out a gruesome looking long sword out of the handle. Also out of the handle he pulls a scabbard, which he ties to his back. Sheathing the sword and hooking his pack next to the dagger on his right hip, he yanks the shirt on. It hung open revealing his chest, but he made no move to button it and I didn't care. He looked good. Looking from him, I felt my face grow red. How can I think that of him? He's like the only brother type I've ever had. Violet jumped up and perched on his shoulder and giggle at me. I sniff angrily and crouch to scratch Axl behind his ears. He groans and his back leg kicks. Waking he looks up at me, his eyes happy and forgiving. I smile.  
"We're leaving, night is the best to travel if you're wanted." Steven said. I nod and tighten the scabbard, standing. Axl stands also and stretches. Steven walks to the window and motions for me to follow. We hop out, Axl nearly landing on me, and walk towards Slateport our back to the building. The cool breeze whipped at our faces and luckily dark clouds concealed the moonlight. We walked into the forest, the great towering oak casting long shadows on the ground. Axl growled low as we walked, his sharp eyes peering ahead in the darkness. The dead leaves crunched under our feet and every now and then an owl pokémon called or a little creature would squeak in the distance. Suddenly we came upon a small clearing. Something quickly scurried up a tree and something else into the tall grass opposite from where we stopped.  
"Zigzagoon and Mankey." Axl says with a low growl. He hated Zigzagoon because of their low cheating and stealing ways. They were scoundrels and normally stayed so when they evolved, but their time came. Linoone were hunted for their fur illegally, and mostly only the rotten ones were caught. Steven walked into the clearing then a couple feet out of it to the right and motioned for me.  
"We camp here, and post watch." He says.  
"I'll take first watch!" Says Axl straightening his back to make himself look important. I giggle. Steven nods and Axl walks back into the clearing and lays. Steven pulls a sleeping bag from his tiny back and I yank one out too. These packs were the latest inventions by professor birch. They could hold anything and everything and wouldn't bulge or feel heavy and nobody would be able to detect with x-ray what's in there. I've tested it. It just looks like a bunch of pokéballs and potions. Setting our sleeping bags next to each other like the old times, mine icy blue and his green, we take our weapons off and lay to stare up at the sky through the canopy. It was quiet for a moment and then Steven spoke.  
"You cried in Slateport?" He asked looking at me. I turn and look at him. Biting my lip I nod. He laughs slightly and I turn away. I never cry and I did then which is very embarrassing.  
"I dunno why... I searched for 3 days... but never found you. I thought you abandoned me. I'm stupid. Once I finally decided to leave I was token on by a guy from Team Aqua and I actually lost. I chased him for days to get back Axl and Maroon." I sigh feeling really stupid. That was one of the worse periods in my life. I was so depressed. He reaches over and grabs my hand and we lay staring at the twinkling stars, hand in hand together again after four years. Sleep over came us. 


End file.
